


Nyare You OK?

by spiritofsky



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Gen, i hate this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritofsky/pseuds/spiritofsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya finds out N's full name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nyare You OK?

"Hey, I was wondering," Touya began, looking away from the ferris wheel window and back to N. "I'm assuming your name stands for something, right? What does it stand for?"

"Oh! It stands for Nyatural Harmoninya Gropiyiff." N replied, smiling as if nothing was wrong with that statement.

"Wh- What?"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to tell you, I'm the king of the furries."

"K-King? Of the furries?"

"Yes! Ever since I was crowned with my first fursui-"

Touya jumped out of the ferris wheel window.

"Tounya!" N shouted, getting out of his seat and looking out of the window. "Nyare you OK?"

**Author's Note:**

> Shout at me for writing this over at naturallyharmonious.tumblr.com


End file.
